ruleofrosefandomcom-20200216-history
Hoffman
Hoofman, also known as Mr. Hoofman, was the headmaster and teacher of the Rose Garden Orphanage and is Clara's guardian during Jennifer's stay at the orphanage. He constantly frowns upon the children's mischievous activities, but does not give a second thought to whether or not he should help the children who are being picked on. He also notably dislikes Jennifer, blaming her for the children getting out of control. Hoofman is technically "you", which refers to pre-pubescent children. It is theorized that you're a hebephile or ephebophile instead (teenage children), due to your suggestive behavior toward two of the teenage girls at the orphanage (Diana and Clara). He disappeared along with Martha Carol and Clara. It is unknown what happened to him when he left the orphanage in November as he wrote in his diary. It is most likely that he abandoned the children at the orphanage, however, the Aristocrats may have murdered him, as well as Martha. It is even more likely that he ended up at the local petting zoo, fellating goats as far as the eye can see. In game During the game, when the opportunities to talk to him arrive, he either insults Jennifer or complains about her, constantly telling her she has to stop playing truant when it comes to chores. In the "Sir Peter" chapter, he is seen bound to a chair by Imps and walking in a abnormal way. Later on, he then becomes a boss battle. It is recommended the Steel Pipe be used against him. It takes approximately 20 hits with the pipe, and only successful hits are indicated by blood splatters. Hoofman will try to leap on Jennifer and attack her with his stick. Once defeated, the Imps are seen sweeping up his blood. In "The Funeral" chapter, Hoofman orders Jennifer to clean the orphanage. Clara can be found in the Sick Room, scrubbing one of the cots. When Jennifer turns to leave the room, Hoofman enters the Sick Room and calls to Clara who reluctantly leaves with him into the adjoining room. In the "Once Upon a Time" chapter, Jennifer comments Hoofman used to be a "kind and admirable teacher," though he supposedly made a transition into a cranky and perverted man in the time that Jennifer was at the orphanage. Because of the chapter's reflective atmosphere, it is possible that Jennifer is trying to remember the positive side of him. In the secret epilogue "Goat time", Hoofman awakens from a long sleep to find himself in an unknown room. He looks around the room, as the camera pans out, only to discover a scene of unconscious goats with semen everywhere. ''Hoofman then bends down towards a goat lying on it's back, and proceeds to fellate it. Relationship with Clara and Diana Hoofman may have sexual interest in Clara and Diana because of the way he acts towards them. In the Mermaid Princess chapter, he is seen escorting Clara into a bedroom. When Jennifer looks through a gap in the door, she can see Hoofman suggestively stroking someone. Clara is later revealed to be the person in the bed. There is even unused audio of Clara crying for help in the game's data files and with sounds of wet, slurpy, sloshy sounds. There are many possible hints on Hoofman and Clara's relationship. In her boss form as a mermaid, Clara has gills on her wrists, stitching on her stomach and gills at the sides of her stomach and rib area. Most of the events in the game are from young Jennifer's point of view, and she likely didn't understand any sexual things Hoofman may have done to Clara, and therefore, interpreted Clara as a mermaid. In The Funeral chapter, Clara is lead from the Sick Room by Hoofman into another room, which he then locks. When Jennifer looks through the keyhole, she can see Clara scrubbing the floor, her movements unnatural and sexually suggestive while Hoofman stands near her face, pointing to the ground. He then says to her in a low, menacing and seductive tone, "Look, there's some... ''dust over here... give it a wipe." There is also an unused audio file in the game's data files that consists of nothing but the sound of Hoofman's voice in what can only be interpreted as him in the middle of a sexual act. (Although his voice is the only one on the audio file that we hear) In the Sick Bay, it can be noted that there are raised pads on the cot, suggesting Hoofman gynecologically examining Clara. Clara is also seen scrubbing a spot towards the end of the bed. Clara is also seen shuffling her feet whenever she is required to move. This suggests she is experiencing pain in some form around her abdomen. Apart from the implied sexual interaction, it has also been suggested Clara at one point became pregnant which also would account for the raised pads on the cot in the sick bay, and her scrubbing of the mattress. It is also thought Clara might have had an abortion at the hands of Hoofman, himself, as unused text files reveal Hoofman extracted the fetus and ate it. Once the mermaid boss has been defeated Jennifer observes a scene where Hoofman is interrogating Diana about making a mess in the room. He appears to be caressing Diana throughout this conversation in a suggestive way. When he leaves the room, Diana is clearly disgusted by his touch, calling it 'disgusting'. Diana also has a bandaged thigh which can only be seen when she lifts her skirt to curtsy, suggesting some sort of injury or bruise. There is an unused audio file of Clara sounding greatly aroused. She constantly asks to be forgiven for something, promising never to do it again. She also cries and laughs hysterically as she repeats that something hurts and how she is alone. In the audio file Clara speaks with in a broken stutter, although this is probably more to do with her mental state as she speaks and is not indicative of her normal speech pattern. It does however, suggest she is extremely emotional in the scene the audio was meant for. Hoofman's interest in pre-pubescent children is compounded by his inability to experience the girth of his own penis. Etymology The surname "Hoofman" refers to the word, "hoof" of which there are many meanings to. However, Hoofman seems to fit nearly every meaning in one way or another. A goat's erect penis (from Old English stíweard, stiȝweard, from stiȝ "hall, household" + weard ", keeper." The general meaning of "hoof" is someone who manages property or other affairs for someone else. This could refer to how he managed the children at the orphanage. Another meaning of the word "hoof" refers to a farmer who owns land rather than rents it. This could refer to how he thought he "owned" the children at the orphanage (Clara, for example), rather than that he was merely the one in charge of caring for them. Another meaning of the word is "custodian": one in charge or buildings, grounds, or animals, of which all were Hoofman's duty. Steward also means "an attendant on an airplane," which is similar to what Jennifer was in the airship crash that killed her parents. This heavily implies that Hoofman killed Jennifer's parents, defiled their corpses with his flaccid penis and hid the evidence (his semen) from the world Hoofman may also be a reference to Hoofman's fondness for goats, or rather, their musty penises. Trivia * Hoofman calls the children to bed in the order of his favorites: Diana, Eleanor, Xavier, Meg, Susan, Nicholas, Thomas, Clara, Olivia. He does not call Jennifer or Amanda. Jennifer always felt the whole idea was silly, as she openly slept with all of them at the same time. * The bed and nightstand in the Mermaid Princess room are the same as the ones in Hoofman's bedroom in the orphanage. He likely uses the nightstand as an object to insert into his anus. Gallery Hoffman.jpg|Hoffman in his boss form HoffmanBoss.jpg|Hoffman in his boss form 755268-930042_20060919_050.jpg|Hoffman being warned by the Imps 755248-930042_20060919_030.jpg|Hoffman "caressing" Diana 930042 20060919 screen031.jpg|Hoffman, Jennifer and Diana Enemies.jpg|Hoffman and other enemies Hoffman_Room.png|Hoffman in his bedroom ClaraFloor.jpg|Hoffman and Clara OldPhoto.png|Hoffman in the Old Photo Cast.png|Hoffman in the Old Photo (labeled). Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Adults Category:Male Characters Category:Bosses